Welcome to Station Square
by waffletoast215
Summary: For a date, Sonic takes Megaman on a tour of Station Square. What he doesn't realize is that it isn't part of Megaman's routine to be a living pinball and then be thrown into piles of garbage. But hey, taking him to Twinkle Park might make up for it, right? Or maybe he'll like Speed Highway? Well, there's only one way to find out.


"So, this is Station Square?" Megaman asked. He and Sonic were walking on one of the sidewalks in the city.

"Yep!" Sonic confirmed.

"It looks kind of like Mega City, but without the robots." Megaman commented. "So, you said there's fun stuff to do here, right?"

"Oh, there's tons of stuff! There's Casinopolis, the chao garden, the beach, Twinkle Park…we'll be here a while." Sonic winked at him. "So, where do you wanna go first?"

"Well, you know this place better than I do. Why don't you pick?"

"All right. How 'bout we go to Casinopolis?" Sonic turned towards the direction of Casinopolis; Megaman followed him.

"Wait, Sonic, you're only 15. How do they let you into the casino?" Megaman asked.

"Well, I dunno about your world, but around here, anyone can go into a casino. Me and Tails go here all the time."

The duo walked towards Casinopolis, which was in a corner of a plaza. The door slid open as Sonic walked inside.

He turned around to face Megaman, who was standing on the other side of the doors.

"C'mon, whatcha waiting for, Rock?" Sonic gestured with his thumb towards the inside of the building.

"It's just, I've never been into a Casino before. I was wondering what it's like…" Megaman said as he stepped through the doors. He gasped. "Whoa, look at those lights! And- Sonic, that's a stature of you!"

"Well, I don't blame them. I mean, who's more awesome than me?" Sonic said.

Megaman chuckled. He walked over to what looked like an elevator. "There's pinball in this room? Is it like an arcade?"

"Well, not exactly." Sonic told him.

"It sounds like fun! I think I'll try it!" Megaman walked through the doors.

"Wait, Rock, I should probably tell ya-" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence, as Megaman was being teleported away in a flash of light.

"I gotta make sure he's okay.." Sonic jumped in after him.

* * *

Megaman screamed as he fell down a shaft. He eventually landed on a dirty pathway.

He slowly stood up. "Ugh…" He looked around. "What was that about? I barely got a chance to play any pinball..." He paused. "Wait, where's Sonic?"

Megaman looked up as he heard Sonic yell, "Look out below!"

Before Megaman could react, Sonic landed on top of him.

"Y'know, Megs, you're really comfortable." Sonic grinned smugly.

"Can we save this for later?" Megaman asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't react fast enough." He got up. "So, how'd the pinball go?"

"Well, not so good. I mean I just fell a few times and…hey, stop laughing!" Megaman looked at Sonic, who was chuckling. "I mean, how was I supposed to know that pinball in your world makes YOU the pinball?"

"Guess you should've listened to me."

"Aren't these situations usually the other way around? Like, you need to listen to me before you run into something dangerous or-"

"Geez, Rock, are you overheating or something?"

"…never mind. So, where are we? Is this the exit, or…"

"This is the garbage dump."

Megaman stared at Sonic with a blank expression. "The garbage dump?" He repeated. He grabbed Sonic by the shoulders. "THE GARBAGE DUMP!" He exclaimed, agitated.

"You're acting like Roll. Since when are you such a clean freak?"

"Since I fell into a pile of trash!"

"Dude, the exit's not too far from here. There's a place where you can get cleaned up, I'll show ya."

Sonic and Megaman wandered through the trash until they finally arrived at a ladder reaching far beyond their field of vision.

Sonic jumped onto the ladder. "We gotta go up here."

Megaman climbed up after him. He sighed. "I knew I should've asked Dr. Light for the upgrade that allowed me to climb ladders faster…"

Eventually the duo climbed up into a much more well-lit room.

"Here we are: the showers." Sonic announced.

"…Why are there a bunch of showers in this casino?"

"I dunno, but it helps after rummaging through garbage." Sonic waked into one of the showers, picking up a ring.

"There's free money…in the showers?" Megaman asked.

"Like I said, I dunno, but why question it?" Sonic turned the shower on and started rinsing off his quills.

Megaman slowly stepped into the shower next to his. "So, is it normal in your world to take showers where other people can see you?"

"I never think about it much. I mean, the only places I ever really take showers are here and maybe Tails' place once in a while."

Rock stepped out of the shower when all of the dirt was washed off of him. "Can we go somewhere else? Something tells me this isn't the best place for me."

"All right, well…how about we go to Twinkle Park?"

"What's that?"

"It's an amusement park. It's a great place when it's not taken over by evil robots. Well, actually, it's still fun then, too."

* * *

Sonic and Megaman left Casinopolis and, after walking a few blocks, arrived at the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"What kind of theme park would be located right next to the sewers?" Rock asked, glancing back and forth between the sewers and the entrance.

"This one. Stop being such a whiny-bot!"

Megaman sighed. "All right…So, how much does it cost to get in? Need me to get some rings?"

"Nah, I got all we need." Sonic took Megaman's hand in his. "Hey, Rock, did I tell you that you look really nice today?"

Rock blushed. "No, uh…thanks!" He smiled.

"Y'know, I almost forgot. It wouldn't be a date if I didn't kiss you, right?"

"Well, uh.."

Sonic tilted Megaman's face towards his and then kissed him.

Megaman opened his eyes, blushing and slowly starting to smile. "Sonic…" He began.

At that moment, the doors to Twinkle Park opened and a voice announced, "Welcome to Twinkle Park!"

Sonic, still holding Megaman's hand, led him in.

"That's weird, we didn't have to pay anything?"

"Well, actually…" Sonic grinned. "I'll tell ya later."

"Can we try the bumper cars?" Rock asked as he noticed a room full of empty bumper cars.

"Of course!" Sonic jumped into one, and Megaman followed suit.

Megaman scanned the controls. "So, how does this work?"

"It's just like the Rush Roadstar. I mean, you've got a pedal for 'go' and then you've got the brake. And you've got a steering wheel to turn."

"Okay…" Megaman pressed his foot on the gas, causing the car to shoot forward and collide with a wall.

"You need practice." Sonic commented, grinning.

"I got this, just give me a few minutes."

"Race to the bottom of the race track? Cool? Cool!" Sonic announced, speeding down the track.

"Wait, Sonic!" Megaman slowly backed away from the wall and began steering so that he faced the track. "Why does this thing turn so slowly?" He said with frustration. After he finally faced the correct direction, he started to chase after Sonic.

Eventually, Rock arrived at the end of the race track, where Sonic was waiting for him.

"What took ya so long?" Sonic asked. He scoffed. "You're so slow."

"There's robots on the track! And not even nice ones, either? I thought you said this place wasn't taken over by an evil scientist?"

"Oh yeah, those might be leftover."

"That would've been nice to know beforehand."

Sonic changed the subject. "I'm gettin' kinda hungry, wanna get some food?"

"Sure!" Megaman agreed cheerfully.

* * *

Megaman and Sonic sat down across from each other at a booth in a burger shop.

"I'm surprised you didn't take me to a chili dog stand." Megaman commented, chuckling.

"There aren't any around here, but this place serves some."

Megaman gazed at the food other people were eating. "The food here looks good. It's a shame I wouldn't get anything out of it."

"Aw, Rock, you know I'd offer you food if you ate food."

"It'd be so great if we could get one of those milkshakes with the two straws, except, well, you'd be the only one drinking out of it."

"Later we should just get a giant cup and divide it in half. Then we'd put your E-Tank in one half and my soda in the other. Problem solved."

Megaman's face lit up. "I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner!"

A waiter placed a chili dog in front of Sonic. He began to eat it.

Megaman looked out the window. "Why is that person just standing there? Doesn't he want to come in and eat something? He's been standing still like that for the past half hour."

"Oh, that guy? That's a statue."

"A statue? But it looks so realistic!"

"That's what everyone around here says. But really, nothing's more realistic than the robots like you on your world. I mean, you look AND act like a person."

"Aw, thanks! You should tell Dr. Light that, he'd be really happy. But anyway, why is that statue even here?"

"No one is really sure." Sonic shrugged.

Rock looked at a clock on the wall. "It's getting kinda late. It might get dark soon."

"Don't worry about it. I've got one more place I wanna take you, I think you'll really like it."

"What is it?"

* * *

"Here we are!" Sonic said, standing in front of a fountain in the middle of the city.

"Wow, that's such a pretty fountain!" Megaman commented.

"Oh, that's not what I took you here to see."

"…It's not?"

Sonic scooped up Megaman so that he was holding him in his arms. "Hold on tight, Rock!" He ran straight into the fountain. The jet of water launched him up so high that he landed on the top of a bell tower. He placed Megaman down on the ground and sat down next to him.

"That was so fun!" Rock exclaimed. "Although, you know you probably didn't need to carry me."

"I wanted to surprise you. And besides, I know you love it."

Megaman blushed and smiled. "So, what did you take me here to see?"

Sonic gestured out towards the sky, where the sunset painted the sky a mix of orange and crimson.

"Whoa…" Megaman gasped. "It's so beautiful…" He leaned onto Sonic. "Thanks so much for taking me here, Sonic."

"Anytime, Rock!"

Megaman kissed Sonic, and then he returned his attention to the sunset, holding Sonic close to him.


End file.
